Generally, a customer who enters a store such as a supermarket or a home center selects merchandise that he wishes to purchase, and performs settlement by using a point of sales (POS) terminal, thereby enabling the purchase of merchandise.
When there is merchandise that the customer wishes to order, or the merchandise that the customer reserves for purchase in advance, for example, the customer goes to a general counter such as a service counter which is provided in the store, and is able to separately purchase the desired merchandise. In such a case, generally, the customer goes to the general counter and purchases the reserved merchandise, for example, based on an arrival notification sent from the store, an arrival due date that is provided in advance, or the like. However, the customer entering the store may forget to retrieve the reserved merchandise, after purchasing other pieces of merchandise.
In addition, a system that notifies a customer of an arrival date of the reserved merchandise or an arrival due date of the reserved merchandise is proposed in the related art. However, the customer may forget that the merchandise has arrived when the customer enters the store, or the date when the customer enters the store may be the date of the notification.